Those Three Words
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Seto Kaiba reflects on his love life while the love of his life snoozes next to him. Some smut but nothing graphic. Rated for safety.


**Title:** Those Three Words

 **Disclaimer:** I do not on Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm only borrowing the characters.

* * *

Ayali shivered and pulled her duvet closer around her as she snuggled deeper into the bed. She gave a sigh and a shudder as the warm body behind her pulled her closer. She smiled softly and drifted back to sleep. Here she was warm, comfortable and safe. Here she was loved.

Seto Kaiba, on the other hand, simply smiled as he held her slender body against his. Her skin was cool, opposed to the warmth of his own. The scent of their lovemaking still lingered in the cool air of the room.

Seto often found it hard to believe. Love, to him, was a foreign concept. He didn't love. Didn't fall in love. The only love he allowed himself to feel was that to his little brother, Mokuba. He could barely remember romantic love, in fact he had never experienced it. He had seen it. In Téa and Duke Devlin. In Joey and Mai Valentine – though they didn't stay together. And now, against all odds he had it too. With her. Seto Kaiba did not fall in love.

But when Ayali Muto had stepped into his life, all of that changed.

She hadn't been home in Domino for a few years. Ever since the Pharaoh left the puzzle and Yugi, the small teen had been lonely. Sure he had The Mutt, Taylor and that annoying brunette that sprouted all that friendship nonsense, but it wasn't the same. Seto had noticed. Yugi hadn't smiled much anymore. He needed someone to make him smile and then suddenly – as soon as the last year of school started, Yugi started to smile again. And it became apparent as to why when Yugi announced to his friends at school that his sister – whom they didn't know of – had come home from Australia. She had been studying there. And now she was back, and since news of their father's death had come to light just after the Pharaoh had left, Ayali had returned to Domino for the funeral. It was also revealed in her father's will that she was to take on Muto Oils. A company that Gozuboro had tried time and time again to buy out from under Kiyoshi Muto. But every time he was turned down.

Kiyoshi Muto, as a businessman, had liked Seto very much. When Kiyoshi had a meeting with Seto the first time he took over Kaiba Corp, he had an argument all planned out to turn Gozuboro down once more. But when he found out that 'young Seto' was CEO now and Gozuboro had met a slightly sticky end, Kiyoshi was pleasantly surprised when Seto told him that he was remaking Kaiba Corp.

 _"_ _A gaming company?" Kiyoshi was surprised, Gozuboro would never agree to this._

 _"_ _That's right, Mr Muto. I am now CEO of Kaiba Corp, my Step-father unfortunately has passed away recently. Leaving his company to me. That which I am turning into a gaming company." Seto said, "Something my brother can take over if I ever decide to step down."_

 _"_ _Oh? Well I'm pleased to see such a young man who knows what he wants in life and wants provide for those he loves. My son has no such ambition. You might know of him, Seto. Yugi Muto, he goes to Domino High School." Kiyoshi said, Seto allowed people he admired or respected deeply to call him by his given name, luckily Kiyoshi was one of those people. But Seto still had his manners – hence referring to Kiyoshi as 'Mr Muto'._

 _"_ _I have heard his name mentioned sometimes Mr Muto. I do not know him though." Seto replied steeping his fingers._

 _"_ _Well, it is good to see you again, Seto. Good luck in all your ventures. I hope we can remain associates." Kiyoshi said, standing up and holding out a hand to shake Seto's._

 _"_ _I hope so too, Mr Muto." The young CEO replied shaking the man's hand._

When Seto had heard of the death of Mr Muto and his wife, Sakura, he had been sympathetic to the Muto family. Even penning his own sympathy card and giving it directly to the tri-coloured spikey-haired teen when he had seen him.

 _"_ _I heard about your parents. I am sorry Yugi. I knew your father well." Seto said, his tone was emotionless but not cold._

 _"_ _Thank-you Kaiba. He spoke of you on occasion. His tone of Kaiba Corp changed after you took it over. After that first meeting with you. I think he even mentioned that you'd be a fine match for-" The teen was cut off._

 _"_ _YUGI!" A female voice called, they turned to see a tall, blonde girl waving frantically at them._

 _"_ _-my sister." Yugi finished, "Ayali."_

Seto had met her that day. And had somehow fallen head over heels for her immediately. He knew that she had taken control of Muto Oils, that had offers of other companies buying them out but Ayali was steadfast in her rejection, again and again.

Seto tried to understand how he had fallen for a girl he barely knew, but then he thought about that first meeting. She had raced up to them hugged her younger brother and then asked if Seto was a friend of his. Reluctantly, Seto agreed when Yugi told her an affirmative. She shook Seto's hand when he introduced himself and told her he was sorry to hear of her parents' passing.

"Seto?" He looked down at the bright grey eyes that looked up at him and little sleepily, when had she rolled over? "You're thinking very loudly." She whispered.

"I'm sorry. I was just recalling your father and how we met." He told her softly, he welcomed the kiss she gave him as she sat up and smiled at him.

"You made me smile again. You and Mokuba." She said, moving to straddle him. He rested his hands on her hips and stared up at her.

"Well you made me smile again, as well. I used to smile before Gozuboro adopted Mokie and me. Then I stopped. I think I forgot how to. Then you came into my life and I couldn't stop smiling. And now, here you are, in my bed and loving me."

"And here is where I'll stay." She whispered bending down to kiss him. He pulled her in close pressing their chests together. Ayali broke the kiss before moving her hips ever so slightly, feeling Seto harden underneath her.

"A little excited aren't we?" She purred in his ear. He smirked and pulled her in for another kiss, this time pulling her flat to him and rolling them over so he was on top. He pressed his hips to hers so she could feel his complete length on her warmth, she hummed at the feeling.

"You feel that, Aya? That is all for you." She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Well then, Mr Kaiba," Ayali teased, "if it's all for me – give it to me." Seto obliged. He kissed her passionately as he slid into her warmth, her moan swallowed by their kiss. Seto slowly made love to her. Long, slow, languid strokes. It wasn't rough or rushed. It never was for them. Neither cared, it was late on Friday morning, winter holidays, they had Mokuba staying at a friends for the weekend, the house was theirs and _this_ is how they wanted to spend it. Together, making the other as happy as they were. And Seto had no qualms about staying in bed for the entirety of the weekend – if it meant that this was what they did.

* * *

Ayali woke early on Saturday and started work on contracts she had to sign and some paperwork she had to complete for a take-over of Payne's Oils in America. Muto Oils was bigger and making more money. They had made a generous offer to Payne's Oils and hopefully they had reached an agreement on it soon. Seto was up not long after and joined her in the office but not for paperwork.

Ayali tried to concentrate on the paper work in front of her but the way Seto was nibbling on her ear and kissing her neck was very distracting. She tilted her head to one side giving her lover better access.

"Seto, I have to get this done." She whispered.

"Tomorrow." He breathed in her ear.

"Seto…please…not now." She whispered not trusting her voice right now. But when Seto's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to her feet she gave in. He turned her around and captured her lips with his own. As they kissed Ayali could feel Seto was excited. Very excited.

"A bit excited are we?" Seto smiled and kissed her neck again.

"When you're dressed as you are who cannot be?" Ayali then remembered that she hadn't showered yet, so she had simply grabbed the shirt Seto wore yesterday and had pulled it on – thus she was not wearing anything else. She was just lucky that her office joined her bedroom. Seto lifted her slightly and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Well, I think I should help you with that." Ayali hissed in his ear, she grinded herself down on him and he groaned softly.

"Miss Muto you are going to be the death of me." He said.

"And what a wonderful way to go, Mr Kaiba." She purred. Seto agreed, there was no better way to go then making slow gentle love to the woman of his dreams. And they did just that. It wasn't rushed, it wasn't rough, and it wasn't just sex. It was love making one of the most intimate of acts and to Ayali and Seto it was their promise to each other. A promise that they loved each other, a promise that they would always be there for the other and it was a promise that no matter what happened they would never love another the same way they loved this person.

* * *

As they lay next to one another in the aftermath breathing heavily and the breeze through the open window cooling their over-heated bodies. Seto lay on his side facing Ayali who was fighting off sleep. Seto ran his fingertips down from her shoulder and his hip and back again. He wrapped his arm around her back and dragged her to him, kissing her slowly and lazily, but passionately.

"I love you, Ayali Muto." He whispered.

"I love you, Seto Kaiba." She said in return a slow smile spreading across her face. Seto had never been able to refuse anything Ayali asked of him. She was his Goddess and he would grant her every wish if it is in his power to do so.

* * *

Seto watched her snooze next to him. This was how he had heard his father talk about. Before children, spending lazy Sunday mornings in bed til noon, just relaxing. Her long hair splayed on the pillow behind her and her arms pillowed under her head. He smiled softly as he ran his fingers down her arm. She stirred and slowly woke. She smiled sleepily at him and snuggled closer.

"What time is it?" she asked, he turned to glance at the clock on his nightstand.

"Early." He replied seeing 5:45 stare back at him. She hummed and let him pull her closer, she rolled over to sit on top of him. She settled over his manhood and just sat there feeling him grow hard underneath her. She smiled at him as he gripped her hips than flipped them over as she squealed with laughter. He slowly entered her again and once more it was slow and loving.

Seto showered her with affection throughout this session. He kissed her all over, they engaged in love making several times that day. Spending the day together and didn't leave their room for anything. Seto turned his phone off when it rang for the 3rd time. He knocked the other phone off the hook as he didn't wish to be disturbed.

As they lay next to each other that night after their last they finally talked. And somehow – Seto was not sure how – it turned into an argument. It ended with Ayali getting out of bed and grabbing her clothes and storming out. Snapping at Roland that she'd walk home. Seto sat in their bed head in his hands. What had just happened…and why? He wasn't sure how to fix this.

* * *

"Aya, you know I'd do anything for you! I'd give up Kaiba Corp for you! I'd sell it to the highest bidder if you asked it of me." Seto said as he stood at her door. Their argument had hurt him badly and it was Mokuba that had urged him to go to her and tell her how he felt. Exactly how he felt. Ayali stared at him.

"All of it?" She asked.

"All of it, everything I've done in my life, I'd give it all up." Seto said, "If it made you happy and brought you back to me, I'd do it. I'd give up Duel Monsters, Kaiba Corp – everything." He said. Ayali shook her head.

"No, Seto." She said, he deflated, "I don't want you to give it all up for me. All I need is for you to tell me those three words that we always said to each other." Seto looked up at her and with the largest smile she'd seen on his face, he leaned forward pulling her flush against him and whispered in her ear so only she could hear him.

"I love you, Ayali Muto."

"I love you too, Seto Kaiba." She purred in response.


End file.
